Graduation: The Way it Ought to be!
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: blah blah... My edited version of Graduation episode without all the really sad stuff going on. Mainly just what i thought would make a good Yaoi. So yeah... No Cailey, no Zondon, no Zaya... Just your basic Zack and Cody loving.


**Hello, well. lc4u here, and uhh... i have one other Z&C fic, but its not really them lol/ so i tried to stomach this one. and by stomach this one I simply mean that I like Dylan and Cole Sprouse wayyy too much to actually want this to be true, so I always change minor details and such. So this is the Z&C we all know and love.**

**Oh, and if you want to get to skip to the good part like how i always do... just go to THE BEDROOM. lol its all labeled so chill, shouldnt be too hard to see it. Ah, I almost forgot... This is obviously the graduation episode, with details the way I wanted it to be. No Cailey, no Zondon, and no Zaya. WOO for yaoi. Also, a reminder...this _is_ twincest. so back out now if you're not a sick monkey like me.  
><strong>

ON THE SKY DECK

"Hey Cody, I need your advice on girls." _'And man you look cute working…why the hell do you have to look so cute when I'm dating someone? At least you broke up with Bailey before I killed her, and her pig.'_ Zack said as he cleaned the counter he so rarely cleans.

"Look, Zack. If you haven't figured it out already after the film and pamphlet…I can't help you." Cody says clearly confused. Although he suspects it's about having sex with Maya before she leaves for Africa. _'Eh, what the hell? It shouldn't hurt to help my brother.'_ So he comes closer to the counter and sets the towels down on the chair.

"Noo. Its not that! Its that Maya is moving to a country named after a surfer dude…and I don't know if I can handle a long distance relationship." He sighs intently and goes around the counter to talk face to face with Cody. "I gotta find out a way to break up with Maya." Cody's heart skipped a beat at Zack's suddenly determined words. _'Is he really going to do it? Oh, if he does, I'll be here for him, no doubt. I love him, and he has no idea that I do.'_

"You could practice your break up speech on me. I can pretend to be Maya." Cody said, a bit smug._ 'And something else. If only you knew, and I really want you to. I just don't know how to tell you.'_

"You know what? I think I'll just wing it Codes."

Maya walks onto the sky deck , Zack going after her. "OH! Hey Maya, I think we should talk."

She attempts to smile. "Sure. How about later tonight over dinner? My treat. See you at eight."

"Sure."

"Oh Zack, I'm going to miss you so much." She gets on the verge of tears, and hugs Zack tight.

Cody, watching starts to feel a little bad for Zack, he really liked this girl, but he loved Zack, no one would ever love him more. He was eager to find out how this ends. So, acting "normal", he goes and talks to Zack.

"OHohohoho. You're going to break up with her, _and_ stick her with the check? Classy." Zack grows a little agitated.

"I can't do it Codes, why can't I do it? I break up with girls allll the time!"

"Here's a thought." He began to say, although it pained him to say it. "Maybe you love Maya." Zack thought for a moment, a rare sight if you knew him well enough. "I think I do love her." 'But not the way I love you Cody', he wanted to add.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe I wasted 3 months on that…that thing!" Zack was upset, he'd been planning on breaking up with Maya, not the other way around. So he storms into his room, and won't come out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I didn't get into Yale? I was…rejected?" Cody, threw himself on the bed and began to cry...It was after all, his dream school. So now Cody won't come out of his room either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zack and Cody's parents show up to try and make them feel better so they can get to graduation on time.

**IN CODY'S ROOM**

"Cody, you are a brilliant kid. You always have been. Since the moment you were born and cut your own umbilical cord." Cody sniffles and wipes away a few tears. "I had to. Zack wrapped it around my neck."

"Well look, now's not the time for moping. You should be celebrating! Now come on, lets get you dressed. I need at least one of my boys to graduate."

**IN ZACK'S ROOM**

"Look, buddy, there are plenty of other special girls out there!" _'Dad, always the optimist. He has no idea what he's talking abou- Hey, Cody is kind of like a girl. A really pretty one at that.'_ His dad, noticing the change in his face, realizes that he was saying something right. And gave Zack an all knowing smile. His parents after all, know that Zack and Cody are way more comfortable and loving around each other. They know that their sons really are in love. And they accepted the fact that it was with their twin no less. " Now get dressed Zack, at least you can go to graduation. Cody isn't."

"Cody's ditching graduation?" Zack lifts up his face…._'I have to go talk to him!'_

They both come out of their rooms.

**OUT IN THE HALL**

"What do you mean you're not going to graduation?" They said in that annoyingly cute synchronization they've always had with each other.

"Zack, it's a huge accomplishment for you! No one thought you would make it…except me." Zack is way too distracted by Cody's unbuttoned shirt to really care that…_'Wait did he just say he believed in me?'_

Cody saw the change in his brother's face, one that was deciding on a somewhat life changing decision. _'Now's my chance. If I don't do it now, I never will.'_ Zack grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him in close and crashed his lips onto Cody's as soft as he could based on the force he just asserted on Cody's entire body. Zack knew he probably messed up, but once he got a reaction, one as simple and as passionate as his, from Cody, he knew. They loved each other and no one would separate them ever again.

OOOOOOO

"CONGRATULATIONS SEVEN SEAS HIGH GRADUATES!" Ms. Tutweiller announced.

Every one, and I mean every one exploded in an array of hat throwing, tears, and hugs.

All except for two, who completely disappeared leaving everyone behind as they ran hand in hand towards their cabins.

_'One last chance'_ went through their minds as they cashed their lips together and began undressing.

**IN THE BEDROOM**

"I love you Zack. I always have."

"Me too Cody. I love you too." They said to each other as Zack laid Cody down on the bed. At first they just laid there, looking at one another, loving the way that even though they were twins, they still had their differences. In texture of skin, and color. Cody was visibly paler, and skinnier. Then shocking each other, Cody made the first move, and traced his fingers up and down his brother's body, stopping at the skin closest to his cock. Zack gasped and nodded, telling Cody it was okay to continue. So Cody just began to rub the tip and eventually gather enough courage to lick the pre-cum off of Zack's dick. 'Tastes good. Shouldn't be too bad to do this.' And he took in all of Zack, well, as much as he could. Cody _is_ extremely sensitive. But he managed to take him anyway, and the heat of his mouth made Zack moan as loud as he normally yells. "CODY"

Cody's learned over the years how to ignore his brother, and kept sucking, applying pressure with his tongue and licking the tip before going back down sucking hard. Zack couldn't believe that Cody, _CODY_, was making him feel like this. He wanted to scream in pleasure, but sometimes, even he knew how to act like a girl. And he loved being the girl right now. And he wasn't complaining about a few more moments of Cody's magic tongue, Zack's balls tightened and released into Cody's mouth before he even knew what was going on. He didn't like things being spewed into his mouth often but he'd make an exception. "Unghh! CODY!"

Zack laid there, gasping for air, whispering how he was sorry for not having warned him soon enough. Cody just giggled, before wincing in pain. "Zack...ugh." Zack looked down and saw Cody's not so little problem. "No problem Codes. I'll make sure it goes away." Zack returns the favor by using both his mouth and his hand to get him off faster, and so they had more time to play a bit more. Since Cody doesn't masturbate as often as Zack does, he didn't last as long, but Zack still managed to make him scream his name in between a series of spasms coming from the smaller boy.

As soon as Cody came inside of Zack's mouth, he wasn't done. He wanted to feel Cody inside of him, and he was going to get his way. So he began to nip at the base of Cody's neck and before long, he was hard again. He didn't mind. "Cody, I want you. I want you inside of me. Please." Zack had been curious a few times and had played with himself, so he was stretched enough already to have Cody just go ahead and take him. When Zack felt Cody's dick near his entrance, he gasped and nodded. Cody slid in with a bit of ease and Zack screamed in both pain and pleasure. "JESUS CHRIST! that's aha, really...good."

"I'm not god, but thank you. And ungh, you're super tight. I don't think I'll fit all the way." Cody didn't know just how wrong he was, because right then, Zack leaned, and made it so that Cody was laying on the bed, and he was on top, making it easier for him to go in. he definitely went in further and they both moaned out in pure ecstasy. Cody nodded and Zack began to bounce up and down with the help of Cody gripping his hips and helping him back up, while also slamming into him as hard and gentle as he could. To no avail, He just lost it and began to pound into him. "Ungh...mmmm. Cody, I-I mmm. You're so big! ugnhgh." Zack couldn't even moan properly, his eyes were i the back of his head, and he was completely gone form this world, only coming back down whenever Cody hit his prostate, making him go down even harder onto Zack. Making the pleasure all the better.

"Zack...ugnh. I'm gonna come!" Zack leaned down and kissed his brother, " Good! I want you in me...ugnh." they were reaching their climax and with one last thrust, Cody spewed inside of Zack, earning a long deep moan from his older brother, along with his own. "ZACK!" "Cody!" Zack fell on top of Cody after he came all over their stomachs. "Amazing." They said, grasping for air, Cody wrapping his arms around Zack, trying to pull out of him, but was stopped. "Not yet, not until we really have to leave." Cody nodded and kissed his brother's forehead.

**Done! :D review please. always welcome... so do it.**


End file.
